


It's not just you

by supernaturalgirl85



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Major Character Injury, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalgirl85/pseuds/supernaturalgirl85
Summary: AN/ : So ever since I watch the season premier of The Walking Dead ..My emotions have been scatters . That was ... I can't even describe it  so I am going to do  what I do best when I am emotional  and that is write..  and YES I will be keeping  everyone alive ... it makes me happy to think of  everyone is still  alive ..at least till Sunday when another episode comes on.. but until then. ...hope you enjoy this.. Rick is hurt on a run  but you get him patched up trying to ignore the feelings that you have for him. Thinking the feelings are one side you  intend  to say quite about your feelings  until ....





	

You were just organizing the medical supplies thinking quietly to yourself when denies ran into the room. "prep the bed and get the supplies ready " she said .. "What is going on ?" you asked your heart pumping hard as you followed out to the front of the house.   
You froze in horror as you watch Daryl , Glenn and Aaron carry a bloody Rick up the front step. "What happen ?" you asked you allowed the men to carry Rick into house..   
Daryl was the one who answered you as soon as he laid Rick down rick didnt move he must have passed out from the pain. You and denies started working on cleaning the wounds.   
"we were out on a run and ran into a herd the new guy Kyle freak out and started shooting everywhere. Rick went to try to stop him and ended up shooting him.. " Daryl said   
You felt your heart drop into your stomach looking down at the man that held your heart and didnt even realize it. " what happen to Kyle ?" you asked " Walkers got him" Daryl said . You just nodded   
you concentrated on Rick the bullet had gone though his leg and luckily it looked like a clean though wound. " I think he going to be fine " you said "Once we get the bleeding to stop " you said .   
After checking the rest of the group was fine they left leaving you and Denies to finish up with Rick. " are you ok?" Denies asked You looked up from where you washing your hands.   
" yeah why ?" you asked knowing what she meant. She was the only one who knew of your feelings for Rick. " he going to be fine "She replied .. You nodded I know.   
Suddenly the front door open and Carl with Judith in his arms came in followed by Jessi your heart again took a nose dive. Everyone knew Jessi and Rick had a thing going on .. No one knew how serious thought.   
" Is dad going to be ok ?" Carl asked coming up beside the bed where Rick was still out . Yeah he going to be just fine " you said . You watch Jessi walk around the other side of the bed and sit down on the edge taking Rick's hand into her.   
" When will he wake up ?" She asked looking up at you .. " not sure .. but he will be fine " you said she nodded and looked back down at Rick. you looked at Denies .. " I am going to step out and get some fresh air " you said . She nodded giving you a sad look that you choose to ignore.   
You walked out onto the porch and took a deep breath .. It was no one fault but yours that Rick didnt know your feelings. You had so many chances to come out to him before Jessi was in the picture but you were afraid that if you said anything and he didnt feel the same it would ruin the friendship between you .   
So now you just have to sit and stay quite with this thing with Jessi . You couldnt complain you just hurt on the inside.   
**************************************************  
A COUPLE DAYS LATER-  
You were sitting on your porch reading a book when someone called your name and you looked up your heart skipping couple beats . Rick was limping his way up the step of your porch .   
"what are you doing out of bed ?" you said standing up to help him settled down in a chair ignoring the way your heart sputter at just being so close to him. "I wanted to thank you for the other day ?" he replied  
You looked at him confused ?" what did I do ?" you asked he grinned and patted his bad leg." patched me up " he replied. "oh that was nothing. I mean.. Anyone would have done it" you said hoping you weren't rambling on to much.   
"Well you did it and I am thankful even though I am stuck on house duty for a while.. " he said as he sat back in the chair .. " we don't need you going back out and getting hurt worse beside it only for a couple weeks " you said.   
" I am sure you can find things to keep you busy .." you said took a deep breath.. "has Jessie been helping you around the house? You asked. He sigh.." yeah .. I guess " he said You felt there was more that he wasnt saying but you didnt want to push.   
Suddenly Your friend Paul walks up hands in his jean pockets.. He grinned when he saw you and nodded at Rick. " hey y/n I am um ...well I was wondering if you want to come over and have dinner with me tonight ?" he asked   
You were surprised by this .. You glanced over at Rick he looked lost in though you couldnt tell from the blank expression on his face. You turned back to Paul.. "Sure " you said "What time ?" you asked  
"I will come picked you up right before sunset "he said you nodded and he smiled and walked off. You turned to Rick who was sitting up straighter in his chair.. "He likes you " he said almost sounding sad.   
" I dont know about that .. We are always eating dinner together because we dont have anyone else.. " you said soflty .. " we keep each other company.. Rick turned to look at you..   
" what do you mean you dont have anyone ?" he asked you shrugged .. " I mean like family " you replied.. " It been this way since this place was built " You know you always have me " he replied looking at you straight in the eyes.  
Oh how you wish that he meant something other than what he was offering Friendship . You put the best fake smile you could " yeah I know your my friends Rick.. " you and you for a second you saw his shoulder slump before he straighten up a smile that match your own on his face.   
" and as your friend I dont want you feeling your alone ..because your not " he said meeting your gaze again. You smiled the warmth in your chest growing.. But it was also becoming painful because it reminded you of what you couldnt have.  
" thanks Rick " you managed to say .. You guys shared a look for a moment before he stood up wincing a little. You automatically reach out for him " Becareful.. You should go rest " you told him. He looked down at you.. "yeah ..I guess a nap sounds good right now" he said ..  
You nodded despite wanting to crawl into bed with him and have him wrap his arms around you. To feel his lips on yours .. You bit your lip and pulled yourself out of those dangerous thoughts.   
You looked up at him.. His blue eyes seemed darker than normal as he stared down at you.. The moment was broken by Someone calling out for Rick.. You glanced out and saw Jessi making her way over.. You sigh and step back..  
"Rick sweetie you should be resting that leg " she said " do you want help getting back to the house.." she asked he pulled his gaze from yours and turned to her.. " yeah ..I should be checking on Judith " he said as made his way down the stairs and all you could do was watch him go .  
***************************************  
Dinner with Paul was fun like it always was.. He was a funny guy and always made you smile. You knew he wanted to be more than friends But you never gave him any signs to take it to the next level. Just because your heart belong to another.   
But here you were in your house alone again at the end of the night and you had to sit down and take a minute and let loose the feelings you were feeing.. You waited until you were alone before any tears fell   
You wanted so much but you knew it wasnt fair to ruin someone else happiness because you wanted.. You couldn't ..so you would just cry yourself out and move on until it happens again.   
Suddenly there was a knock on your door. You sigh and wiped at your face as you stood up from the couch. You open the door eyes wide .. "rick what going on?" you asked you let him into the house.   
" he looked at you.. " have you been crying?" he asked ignoring the question you asked.   
" I ..well yeah ..but it just that I am tried " you said quickly.. " I do that when I am tried .. Cry " you said ..  
" come on sit down get off that leg " you said and led him over to the couch .. He sat but also taking you by surprise he grab your hand and pulled you down next to him. But he didnt let your hand go.  
" tell me the real reason you were crying ?" he said you sigh " it nothing to worry about rick I am fine ?" you said looking away ..But he wouldnt let you .. He reached towards your face and slightly turned it to face him.   
The feeling of his hands on you was almost your undoing.. You blinked back tears.. But he saw them." please tell me what is wrong what are you feeling?" he asked .. The words were so close to the surface you could taste them on your toung.   
His hand still on your face brush back some hair that had fallen out of your pony tail but kept tracing your jaw and cheek bones.. He was starting at you .. He was trying to kill you without realizing it   
" I shouldnt be feeling what I am feeling " you said softly..as his fingers reached your lips running over them softly.. You wanted to moan but kept it in . "What are the feelings you shouldnt be feeling ?" he asked   
You shook your head.. "I can't " you said.. He lowered his hand and look straight at you .  
" Ok well than let me tell you what I am feeling. " he said " I Can't stop thinking of you .. Of everything about you.." he said your heart stop for a second at this   
" all I see when I close my eyes is you ..all I want to feel is you against me your lips on mine.. All I want to hear is you calling out my name just mine.. All I want is to fall asleep with you in my arms and wake up with you there .." he said   
You were having trouble breathing.. Trying to wrap your mind around what he was saying. " I have never said anything before because I didnt want to ruin our friendship.. But I cant do it anymore.. " he said   
"What about Jessi ?" you asked.. He shook his head.. " there was nothing between us .. Maybe a few kisses goodnight .." but your all I have wanted needed since the first day I met you.   
The tears you had been trying to hold back came busting out .." I tried so hard to step back and not let my feelings effect your relationship " you said " I was afraid to come to you.. And when I saw you with her I had no one to blame but me " you admitted   
He reached out and wiped at your eyes.. Before he pulled you closer.. " it wasnt just you feeling these feelings ..it was me as well " he said brushing his lips against you . This time a moan did slip out and you felt him smile against your lips right before he deepen the kiss.   
His kiss was highly additive and now that you have one you couldn't stop ..you scooted closer trying to get as close as possible nipping at his bottom lip .. You heard him groan and suddenly you were being jerked onto his lap..   
Both of his hands in your hair ..pulling slightly and you let your head fall back to give him the angle he wanted as he quickly took over the kiss. " I need .. You ..so .. Damn ..much " he said between kisses trailing his mouth down your neck..  
You wiggled in his lip feeling the effects this was having on him and he growled before lightly biting your neck and sucking on it real hard.. You knew there would be a bruise there tomrrower but you didnt care. "Tell me you feel this too" he said as he buried his face in your neck and wrap his arms around you tightly  
"Tell me I am not the only one feeling this .." he said .. You ran a hand though his hair .. " no your not the only one.. I sometime find myself having trouble breathing thinking about how much I need you " you said and he looked up " good " he said kissing you again.   
"Because I am not waiting any longer "he said suddenly and he shifted underneath you and before you realize it he was standing up and you were in his arms. "Rick you need to rest that leg picking me up isn't helping.. " you said as he made his way towards the bedroom.   
He just grinned at you " well it good thing I have my own personal nurse to fix me right back up " he said with wink.. And you couldnt help but laugh but as soon as he set you down inside your room That laughter quickly turned to a moan one of many to come that night.


End file.
